the new bigest racenintendonarb announcement
by newnintendonarb
Summary: fox cloud nd caption falcon do more stuf than a bager nd a bear werkin togeter. Also a returning announcement from yours truly.


fux cloud nd fawlko wur walkin down hall way to grate fux. fux look at computore nd c tat he has a facebok mssg frum caption falcon. fux go on facebok and chat wit caption falcon. "hi fux" say caption falcon. "did u heer about the big race coming up" fux lok surprised. "no i dood not thank you caption falcon" caption falcon shlam keboard. "noooooooooo u cant join the race only i can" fux lol at caption falcon and go of fasebok. fux cloud go to garage nd werk on new race car. meenwile caption falcon wur lift waits cuz race car drivars need mussles. caption falcon had a hot swet. blood falcion walk in in blue fussy robe. "hey caption falcon wnt to go do sumting tonight :)" "i cant blood falcon i gots to go do the big race" caption blood farcon piss. "wat is wit u nd races" caption falcon tak beer nd go outside. "o ya but wat wit you and blood blood falcon" blood falcon drop pic of caption fdalcon nd blood falcon wedding and cry. meenwhile fux cloud just upgrade race car fur maxmom purformer. "yaaaay" he say. fux cloud jump on race car and fly round space. he see his bad enimy woof. woof look at him. "fok u fux" fux not take that frum stuped animal. he race woof round space wit his majic. many monts latur caption falcon wur on ice planit wit his ship damage. caption falcon nd big bang dinosore wur werking on brokin falcon flier in base. big bang dinore speak dinosore languige to caption. "wat u meen the hyperdrive arnt werk" fux walk in nd see caption. "hi caption falcon" caption wave ar fux. fux no what he had to do. he go out by solders nd lok far way. he see sumting big. it wur sevrl andross monsturs. "o sheet' fux run back to base. "everyone get in teh arwings" suden all people goo in arwings nd get toe caples redy. they fli to andross monsters nd toe caple arms tie them togeter. andross monster fall cuz of toe falcon need to hury milenium falcon flier up fast. shadow mario nd reanfartments sur comin thru hallway but before shadow mario go there falcon flier okay leave for the big race. fux lokd at teh planit in spase nd say "lol" he fly to dagobaa to find slippers. the race was about to begin and they wur line up at pokemon statium. the blue falcon and fux machine wur at sturting line. shedow mario cam to teh sturt line nd lok at caption falcon. "hi shedow mario" say caption falcon. the skyrim come ridin a dragon. "hi caption falcon" "hi skyrim" the blood falcon wur jelly cuz skyrim nd falcon obiosly wur gon stedy. the race started and everyone went at eachother. caption falcon wat listin to dubstep wile drivin like a winar. fux cloud new the only way he wood win was to cheet. he pull out guna nd blast captionf alcon in head. head blow up nd he die. fux tak leed nd fite shedow mario shedow mario hit him wit his staf but fux use jitterpack and fly up on him. they start to fite eechothur but shedow mario kick him in teh balls. fux wur on grund. shedow mario aim tokarev pistole at fux nd say "any last wurds fux" fux lok at him "go try to go get medal on sector z nd x mario belivve me it r hard. i am ctully serius if you do or any of you readers do please tell me how in the hell you get the damn medals on sector z like, its impossible, okay anyways, ya at was it shedow mario" shedow mario aim pistol at fux and shoot. it was ovur. shedow mario was ded. fux one the money or the first timne ever. caption falcon walk ovur to him "god job buddee" fux smile "thanks captionf alcon" he turn laugh "yo no u r only populur cuz of super smash broes" captionf alcon git mad "not true peeple lik eme cuz of my games" fux git serios "no i pretty sure if it wur no for super smash bros no one wood no who u are" caption falcon rage "oh yeah well i had a game toy sereie and a tv show" fux laugh "noone wood had watch tv show if it wur not for super smash brooes" "fuk u fux" End.

-  
Now on a serious note, if you are still reading my stories, I credit you for not giving up on these , Im sure a handful of people actually believed that I am some idiotic writer, well; Im not. Im sorry, and I dislike the term "troll". If Im a troll, I am truly shocked, I write these stories for a simple reason: To entertain. Believe it or not, people enjoy these stories I write, thats why I make them. I understand and respect that others dislike how I am "raping" the name of these stories. But it is a community to create fan FICTIONS. The keyword is "fiction" Im not saying that any of this actually happened in the game or tv series. Inf act, what most of you fail to understand; I clearly LIKE all the games I am parodying. I mean who doesn't like star fox and zelda. really. furthermore; I feel that the fact I was banned was just plain out immature, please; I ask you, HOW am I hurting anyone with these stories; they are words; STOP. READING. THEM. If you don't like mys tories, leave them alone. simple. Like I said, people like these stories, people hate these stories, I actually sometimes get a kick out of the reviews I get saying brief statements such as "watdafuq did I just read" I like those kind of reviews, in fact sometimes I enjoy the criticism such as "You clearly don't know proper language, go back to school and get off the .net" what I don't need, is to come online on Tuesday and see that my account is banned. Grow up people. Its not necessary, and as I said previously, I thoroughly enjoy all of the mentioned games, I never actually rip on something because I think thats just a childish way of getting your point across. Finally, and this is the part where you should really just open your eyes and stop trying to kill my accounts, I can make more, I have more; as soon as this one gets banned by someone I will simply reupload my SAVED stories and re-upload them if you wish. But to please the angered star fox fans, this will be my last star fox fan fiction and I will not re-upload my previous star fox ones. Im sorry. All in all, I hope that the fans I do have do not give up on me anytime soon, and to the people that loves me... (hates me) XD 


End file.
